


Fear and Loathing

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [21]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Poetry, Slightly - Freeform, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Jessica Cruz is terrifiedShe hides in a small room
Relationships: Simon Baz & Jessica Cruz
Series: DC Poetry [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Kudos: 1





	Fear and Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> For @EvanNotEven who's a great friend

Jessica Cruz is terrified

She hides in a small room

Never leaving it

The world is full of monsters

They will hurt her

The glowing evil ring finds her

It possesses her

She is scared of it

It makes her a puppet

She gets freed

And she is even more scared

She gains a good ring

And says she is brave

She doesn't believe it

She saves people 

And realizes that she's less afraid now

Simon is her partner now

He supports her

She starts coming out of her shell

Jessica Cruz is brave 

Fear does not define her


End file.
